Twist of Fate
by LC 86
Summary: Her dreams have always been Rachel Berry's ultimate goal. What if some dreams fall in your lap?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone. Thanks so, so much for reading this story. I'm really excited about It myself. I am going to try to post these few chapters up really close, so keep your eyes out for frequent updates in the next few days. The chapters will be short for this story, but the whole story will be quite lengthy. I hope you enjoy. Review and let me know!

**Disclaimer:** I really wish some of the writers here also wrote for _Glee_.

* * *

They had made it Nationals. New Directions had made it to Nationals!

It was a thrill unlike any of the other students had felt before. Mr. Schuester could not have been more proud.

Once walking off the plane and through LaGuardia airport; the Lot was dumbstruck as the passed the automatic doors and out to the driveway. The group could see the hustle and bustle of the Grand Central Expressway and realized they weren't in Ohio anymore.

* * *

Mr. Schuester checked everyone and the kids waited awkwardly in the lobby of the Hilton Garden Inn near Herald Square with Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell, who was getting twitchier by the second. Walking up to them, and handing out their key cards, everyone groaned in disappointment when the rooms were announced to be same-gender only.

"Really Mr. Schue, I don't understand why that's necessary. It's well-assumed that most of us are going to exchange keys and wind up having sex anyway," Santana snarked as the other frowned in agreement.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that!" Will says sarcastically. "But I do have good news, since the room I reserved for rehearsals will not be ready till 4, so we have a little time to relax. So the afternoon is all your own." The elated teens cheered as they gathered their luggage and headed to the elevators. "Meet me at the Renaissance Room down the hall at 4pm sharp!" the teacher called out, the students pretending not to listen.

"Look Will, I didn't want to say anything in front of the kids, but we're really not supposed to let them out in the city alone. If something happens, it will be a major insurance liability. That's why I insisted to come on this trip…to the grossest place on the plant…" Feeling something brush by her, Emma screams, "OH, DEAR GOD what was that!" before Will can even respond to her apprehension.

"Emma, it's going to be fine. They're not little kids, they are all young adults and whatever mistakes they make, they'll make with or without me here. Plus, what Figgins doesn't know won't hurt him," Will replied with a wink, causing Emma to smirk.

"Fine. I guess you have a point," she conceded. "I'm going to go shower because I'm getting antsy with bacteria," the redhead remarks, quickly turning from side to side looking for germy grossness.

"Here's your room key," Will states, handing her the key card.

"Thanks," she says walking off, roller suitcase in tow.

Will waits for a moment before following her, looking out to the first floor view of a garage door and a convenience store. He couldn't be more excited that they made it here.

* * *

The whole City was jaw-dropping. All the kids came down to meet and talked about the views from their rooms. They had never seen anything like it. Well…except for Rachel.

"But it's different," she explains as she walks into the lobby. "Sharing this with you guys…being away from my dads…having this level of freedom…its different. And it's awesome." All the kids had gotten settled (meaning used the bathroom) and were meeting for some sightseeing.

"Speaking of awesome," Puck swaggers, grabbing Lauren's waist with his right arm, drawing him closer to her, "Who's ready to take this town down, Puckasaurus style?"

"Wow…" Quinn mummers sarcastically, turning her head to the side, rolling her gold cross in her fingers.

"Fine. Don't come. We're off," Puck grunts, walking out, his left hand on Lauren's back, Artie, Tina, Mike, and Brittany in tow.

Watching the group walk off, Quinn realizes that it probably wasn't the best idea to piss them off. They were her safety zone here. She looks over to Finn. Things between them have been weird since they tried dating again and they realized they didn't really feel what they should when starting a new relationship. Next Quinn looks over to Sam. Things between her and Sam were even _weirder_ and they were hardly speaking anymore. Santana is bitching at him about something highly insignificant, anyway. Most likely leading to sloppy, drunken, hysterically crying make-out session.

That only left one person... Rachel.

"Hey, girlfriend," Quinn gushed to a confused Rachel. Quinn hooked her arm around Rachel's. "You ready to go see what Manhattan as to offer?"

"Uh…" Rachel hesitates as she looks over to Finn. He gives her a reassuring grin. "Okay. Let's go!"

"Fabulous!" Quinn beams as they head out the door, conquering the City.

Grimacing at Santana ranting at Sam – feeling bad for the poor bastard – Finn decides to head out on his own. Kurt gave him a pocket street map and subway map before he left, and Finn had a few bucks in his pocket. He figured he would try to have The Best Day Ever! Like Joey did when the _Friends_ went to London.

* * *

And that's exactly what he had. With the little time allotted. After discovering Gray's Papaya and their amazing 2 hot dogs for $1 (he had four!) and the orange concoction drink they make, Finn headed downtown. He walked around Chelsea and got souvenirs for his mom and Burt. He found this amazing children's bookstore that he thought was the same store from that Tom Hanks movie. You know, the one with AIM? Anyway after listening to some hot college chick recite half of one of those _Lemony Snicket_ books, Finn kept walking down and found "The Meatpacking District" and when he texted Kurt to ask why all the buildings looked like factories and had fancy expensive stores…Kurt just texted back with exclamation points. And the occasional number 1.

Looking at the time, Finn started to walk back uptown on 7th Ave., right past The Fashion Institute of Technology. Knowing that FIT was Kurt's dream school, Finn scoped out the small campus for a second and grabbed some brochures from the main lobby. The lobby was very sparse and empty and whole city block seemed to be quieter than most.

"Are you looking to transfer?" a pretty blond woman asked. Looking up and down at Finn's red zip up sweatshirt, jeans, and Converse.

"Oh, no I'm still in high school. My bother wants to go here," Finn politely explained.

"Is he in high school, too?" the lady sweetly questioned.

"Um, yeah, we're step brothers actually. We're the same age." Finn was apprehensive and sheepish as he spoke to the woman. Unsure why she cared.

"Oh, well he should take Saturday Live courses! Or well, Summer Live since the Spring semester is almost done. I'm Meghan Casey. I run the High School programs at FIT," Alison explained, calming several of Finn's nerves.

"Oh, hi," Finn replies; shaking Meghan's hand. "I'm Finn. Do you have any information on these programs? My bother would be really interested."

"Yes, here are some brochures, but registration has already begun, and the classes are on a first-come, first-serve basis," Meghan said matter-of-factly, hading Finn some literature.

"Okay. I will let him know. Thanks," Finn was grateful for meeting such a lovely woman.

"You're welcome," she cheerfully replied. Before turning to leave, she asked, "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No," Finn answered. "I'm from Ohio. I'm visiting with a school trip."

Megan smiled at Finn's innocent nature. "Okay. Well tell your brother that he needs to find room and board."

"Okay," Finn called out as Megan began to walk away. "Thanks again!"

She was already gone when Finn finished speaking, like a fictional Greek goddess advancing the plot.

* * *

When the group gathered later that evening in the Renaissance Room for rehearsal before dinner, everyone gushed about their day gallivanting around. Well, everyone except Sam and Santana who fucked inside Santana's room instead.

Hearing this news, Santana's roommate, Mercedes, felt the need to chime in. "Yeah, please keep anything you brought with you or purchase here on your side of the room, Santana. Thanks."

"Fine, but that means you can't touch my alcohol," Santana snaps back.

"I have my own."

"Speaking of which, are we drinking tonight?" Rachel questions, eyes gleaming until she sees's Mr. Schuester sauntering over to meeting room he reserved for New Directions.

"We'll talk later," Puck whispers, causing Rachel to smirk, as Will gets closer.

"But I thought we all signed pledges not to drink…" Brittany dimwitly muses. Mr. Schue mere feet away.

"Baby, _shut up…"_ Artie says to Brit; grinding his teeth.

"Hey guys. You have fun this afternoon exploring New York City?" Mr. Schuester cheerfully asks with lots of energy!

"YES!" The Lot gladly replies back.

"Good. Because the next 24 hours of your life are going to be hell," Will cackles. His face turning sour. "Into position!" he commands a as glee club grudgingly walks into their places.

* * *

They rehearsed for hours. Sore and laggard, the students congregated in Puckerman's room with takeout from down the street. The food remained untouched as the group was too tired to eat.

"I think just the smell of alcohol may make me vomit," Tina comments, her body resting on Mike, who holding them up against the wall.

"Who said anything about alcohol?" Puck rhetorically asks. "I think we need something else to calm us down…"

Several eyebrows rose as Puck digs into his shopping bag and univalves the medium size bong he purchased this afternoon, placing it on the bed as the student's eyes start to sparkle; like kids in a candy store.

"Ah, ha! YES!" Mike cheers as he crawls over to the blue fiberglass tube.

"I now know why Simon and Garfunkel wrote a song about Bleaker Street," Puck says as he tosses a lighter and some envelops of 'Chronic Lady' marijuana on the bed as well. New Directions has formed a makeshift circle, students lounging on the two double beds or some extra chairs.

Seeing the small manila packages, Finn immediately grabs one to take a closer look. "Where did you get this?" he frantically questions Puck; finally trying to find the answers to the questions that have plagued his glee club existence since inception.

"Mr. Ryerson. He's the 'Chronic Lady'. Which explains a lot," Puck replies, filling up the pipe. "He deals to all the teachers."

"What?" Finn cries out his nostrils flaring. "Oh, he's so gonna pay for this," Finn mumbles to himself as the percolating, popping-sound of the smoking device fills the quiet.

The students all start taking hits as the bong gets passed around. It falls upon Rachel and she hesitates. "I don't think I should," Rachel shutters, terrified of the extra large pipe.

"It's not surprising that you don't have the balls to take a hit," Santana grips, getting under Rachel's skin.

Enraged by the Latina's snarky comment, Rachel firmly grasps the tube and flicks the lighter; inhaling.

* * *

A few moments later, a cloud of smoke has filled the small hotel room. Santana, Quinn, and Brittany are laughing loudly.

"No more for the Cheerleaders, okay?" Sam remarks before Rachel cackles loudly. "Or the Reindeer Sweater…" he finishes.

"Hey guys, did you know that there's a car that runs on water?" Puck slowly mutters before coughing.

"So it's a boat?" Finn questions.

"Nah man, it's got a fiberglass air-cooled engine and it runs on water, man!"

"So, it is a boat!" Finn repeats.

"Its like we never run out of stuff to talk about here…" Artie muses before all the students fall into another laughing fit; their thoughts clouded.

* * *

After the high left the kids of McKinley High well rested, they next 18 hours were nothing but rehearsal. In a very small hotel conference room with no windows. And very little air circulating. But they were going to be perfect. They had to be perfect. And they had to win. If they didn't…they might as well constantly squirt slushy into their own eyes with water pistols.

As the opening chords of the Broadway ballad strummed through the theater, Rachel listened for her cue and started to softly sing the first verse; entering from the far left of the stage. He voice booming with the acoustics of the hall.

Finn joined her in the second verse. He started to sing from his seat in the middle of the far right section. Then he rose and slowly started to walk down the aisle to the stage. Inching himself closer with every verse of the bittersweet song.

It was as though they were singing the song to each other - from two different worlds. The song ended with Finn standing in front of the stage, his head facing down, his face was turned away from Rachel. Rachel was back on the left side of the sage. Her back was turned to Finn; head down as well.

Finn and Rachel sang beautifully. Their duet, full of angst and emotion, was heartbreaking and gripping. It guaranteed them at least a top-3 finish and that was just the start of their performance.

New Directions were stunning through the rest of their songs. They had ambition and heart. They sang a fabulous and energetic mash-up and capped off their performance classic rock standard that received a standing ovation. Finn, Puck, Artie, and Sam even got to play the instruments they've studied while singing their hearts out.

It was at that moment when they realized that it didn't matter if they won or lost. They had accomplished their goal of getting to Nationals. They had accomplished something and got the hell out of Lima. They had futures. All of them. And no matter where those futures were going to take them – it was still a safe bet to say that now none of them were going to be "Lima Losers."

* * *

Rising up to humbly clap as Jesse St. James clapped slowly next to him, Duncan Stewart leaned over to his younger, wavy-haired companion and asked, "Do you know who that tall kid was playing the drums and singing at the same time was?"

Clenching his jaw, Jesse didn't want to lie to the man who was sealing his fate. "Finn," Jesse replied. "His name is Finn Hudson."

"Good to know," Duncan remarked before taking his seat for the next group to start.

* * *

New Directions stood in the green room; all of them nervously pacing around in their own little section of space. There was nothing else to worry about, but were still all on edge. They wanted this, damn it! They had worked hard for it and they deserved it. The excitement of performing faded off quickly as the possibility of coming home empty-handed settled in.

Thankfully...that was not the case. They came in third! It wasn't first or second, but the thrill of winning something was still a glorious feeling. Plus at Nationals, even the third-place trophy was still big and shiny. Mainly because there were several more than three teams. Completely worthy of being displayed in a glass case.

The thrill of even placing was unlike any of the students had ever felt. They were cheering as the lot ran down the sun-lit corridor out onto the street. Finn was the caboose, a few paces behind the others.

"Finn!" He hears a familiar voice call out from his left. When he turns and sees Jesse St. James of all people; Finn was surprised to say the least.

"Jesse?" Finn asks confused and suspicious. The others had all left the building.

"Hey, Finn - I would like for you to meet someone. Finn this is Duncan Stewart. He's a Broadway casting director. He currently casting a workshop that—"

"A workshop performance that you might be perfect for," Duncan interjects, cutting Jesse off. Knowing this may seem sketchy, although quite real. "The show is being directed by Ethan Hawke. You know who that is right?"

"Was that the sidekick in _Training Day_?"

"Yes." Jesse grumbles.

"Well, anyway, its coming of age tale about four friends, one of whom gets killed, and the other three are set to pick up the pieces. It's very modern and progressive in the vein of _American Idiot_, _Spring Awakening_, & _Rent_. But with more humor like _Avenue Q_."

"Um...okay..." Finn only slightly understood half of what Duncan explained; summoning back to every conversation he ever had with Rachel to comprehend the older man's description. But nonetheless it seemed cool and good. Too good.

"So, are you in? We're holding auditions tomorrow."

"Uh...I'm not sure..." Finn was rightfully skeptical. Things this great don't happen to him. There had to be some sort of a catch.

Seeing Finn's apprehension, and subsequently Duncan's displeased face, Jesse took Finn aside to talk some sense in him.

A few feet away, Jesse started to plead his and Duncan's case. "Look Finn, I know this seems strange, but this is the real deal. This guy is legit and so is opportunity. Finn this could be your chance. I know you wouldn't be so involved in glee and sports and such if you wanted to be destined for Lima forever. I know you don't want to end up like them. Or worse...Schuester."

Jesse was intense when he was speaking. Staring daggers into Finn's eyes. It was kinda freaking Finn out. What was worse was how exact Jesse was in his analysis of Finn. Finn sighed. Mildly defeated. Mildly excited.

To top off his point, Jesse added, "Look, I know our past history does give much reason to believe me, but this is genuine. I promise."

Looking over to Mr. Stewart, the older man looked annoyed, like he was wondering why he was even wasting his time with some kid who wouldn't even show up. Finn wanted to prove him wrong. He wanted to prove himself wrong.

Finn walked over to Duncan and extended his hand. The grip of the older mad was strong and confidant. "I'm in," Finn replied with his cocky grin, turning his head to Jesse on the other side of the hall. "What time do I need to be there?" Finn asked; his eye contact back on Duncan.

"Early. 7am sharp. I have a lot of auditions tomorrow." The casting director went into his pocket and gave Finn his card. "Here's the address of my office."

"Okay, thanks,"

"Call and ask for Margie. Tell her you want the sides for Charlie."

"Okay." Finn repeated. He had no idea what 'sides' were. Or who 'Charlie' was.

"Excited to see you tomorrow," were Duncan's last words as he exited with Jesse back down the hallway from where they entered.

As Finn walked towards the exit to the street, the sun still luminous against the windows, his phone vibrates in his pocket. Its Puck: **Where the fuck where did you go? The girls already snagged some crappy wine coolers.**

* * *

Noticing Finn was missing when the others passed through the turnstiles to wait for the R, Rachel walked up the stairs before swiping her Metro Card to make sure Finn wasn't lost in the quarter-block walk. That boy could get misplaced walking in a circle.

Rachel had been researching Broadway casting directors to prepare for her big break since she was 12. When she saw Duncan Stewart shaking Finn's hand, a knot formed in her stomach. She recognized him right away. He's the casting director famous for getting minorly-popular starlets, who were relevant 3-5 years prior, to have guest appearances in _Chicago_.

When she saw Jesse's satisfied smile, she immediately bolted back down the block to join the others. They didn't even notice she left. She was nervous. She was angry. She was envious. She was still excited from their moment in the sun. She had no idea how to feel. _Did Rachel's big "discovered" moment just happen to Finn?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **So, should I continue? Has the story sparked anyone interest? Can you guess what is going to happen next? Please review and let me know what you're thinking! Feedback is SO helpful! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone. I just want to let everyone know that this story takes place _as though last night's episode didn't happen_. This has to do with no only what I have previously posted, but more importantly this chapter which I wrote before last night's episode aired, but didn't get to edit till this morning. Therefore several plot-points have changed. Anyway, thank-you so, so much for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I really wish some of the writers here also wrote for _Glee_.

* * *

Rachel was getting water for her elliptical work out, since the kitchen was closed and she couldn't get her protein shake, when she saw Finn walk off the elevator. He was dressed nice and trying to blend into the barely present crowd. Incognito to the others who had no idea what Finn was up to. Except Rachel. It was 6:20am and Rachel noticed the Sides rolled up in his right fist. He was trying to be prompt. Rachel knew how badly he wanted this. Needed this. She's known that feeling her whole life.

Seeing him leave, the jealousy that built up inside her burned. She couldn't even relieve the stress with working out.

* * *

Finn arrived at his audition right on time. Sam was dead to the world after the partying last night, and snoring on new sound waves, so Finn was able practice for a good portion of the evening. He was too nervous to sleep anyway.

Finn couldn't believe this was happening to him. This was his moment. His opportunity. His chance to get out of Lima. They could have asked Sam, since he looks like the perfect Teen Beat cover boy. Or Mike Chang for his great dance moves. Or Rachel.

Fuck. Rachel.

Finn couldn't help but wonder what he was going to tell Rachel. This was her dream and Finn was taking it. No. This was being offered to him. It was Finn's turn. After the shit-storm that has been his life, he deserved this. He wanted this. He needed this.

He knows thing between him and her keep getting more confusing, and this definitely was not going to help. But it was still his turn. His time.

Rachel will have a million opportunities funded by her fathers. For a kid like Finn, he knew this was his one chance. And he was taking it. He knew it would hurt her. And he knew he had hurt her countless times in the past. But maybe they weren't destined to be together? But, Finn **was** destined to do this now.

"Finn, were ready for you," the assistant chimed from the doorway. It felt like that moment before you walk into the exam room for a shot. Only this was more terrifying.

Finn stood and shook all the regret and nerves from his system. "Okay. I'm ready," he replied; following behind.

* * *

Walking down the hall of the hotel an hour later, Finn still felt butterflies. But these were of the much more confident kind. Sliding his key card, hoping Sam was asleep—

"How did your audition go?" Rachel called out.

"Geeze!" Finn shuttered, startled.

"Well…how'd it go?" She questioned, annoyed, charging down the corridor. Her face had this stubborn inquisitive nose flair that Finn always found cute. Thankfully, the carpeted floor and textured paper walls absorbed most of the sound.

"I have a callback tomorrow morning," Finn replied. Clenching his jaw.

"We're leaving midday tomorrow. You honestly think Schuester's gonna let you go? Principle Figgings already required us to be on a super tight schedule since this is an overnight trip."

"The casting people we're willing to have me audition early enough tomorrow that I won't miss our flight." Rachel didn't even rebuttal at that comment, so Finn just continued. "Rachel, look, I know this is unfair to you. But this is my one opportunity. Your dads are willing to give you the world to have a chance like this. For me, my only hope is to get out of Lima. We both know I'm not talented enough to get this part. But, please, let me just try to have this. To enjoy this. Just for a moment."

Rachel's fists stiffened tightly at her sides, rubbing against the hem of her skit. Her face still fumed as Finn started to unlock his door once again head back in. Getting his attention as she walked into her own room, "You're wrong," she chimed wisely as Finn turn his head towards her; both students holding their doors open as they spoke. "About your talent and getting the part," she corrected him. "You're wrong."

They both closed their doors and the silence that remained in the hallway, filled with knowledge, angst and hurt of their present relationship was squeezing in to stay intact.

The day that proceeded was intense. The tension between Finn and Rachel was palpable as the students whet on tour of the Sights. Ms. Pillsbury-Howell had planned it beforehand expecting New Directions to be rehearsing constantly for the days before the competition. Plus, she assumed that it would be a good way to cheer everyone up if they lost. Thankfully, that was not the case. Either way the eerie silence on the bus was strange as they drove through Manhattan.

Finn could see though Rachel and Rachel could see though Finn. They had been trying to build their relationship back up, only for it to come crumbling down.

_

* * *

_

_Hearing a knock on the door, Finn rose from his bed to answer. He was surprised he could even hear the noise since Sam was snoring so loud. Not that he could sleep anyway. He was too nervous for the competition in two days and he felt that he and Rachel still really needed to work on their song. When he looked through the peephole and saw the top of Rachel's head – her headband pushing her long brunette locks away from her bangs – he was surprised that she was their visitor. But slightly grateful at the same time._

_Opening the door, Finn sweetly said "Hey," to get Rachel's attention._

"_Hey," she repeated. Sam's long notsral-flairing snore echoed out into the hall and Rachel commented, "Wow, that's really loud," with a grotesque look. "I now know why Santana insisted that Sam sleep in here tonight."_

_Finn smiled. "What's up?"_

"_Well, Puck and Lauren wanted some 'alone time' in our room for a while and other couples have taken over everyone else's space, if they aren't already asleep from Puck's pot," Rachel explained, leaning against the doorway; Finn held it open just wide enough for them. "Anyway, since I didn't know where else to go, and I'm not even really tired, I figured I would see if you were awake. I think we need to rehearse our song. If you don't mind…" Rachel trailed off and hoped Finn wasn't mad at her. Or expecting more than that. She was so unsure how to think of Finn lately. Part of her wanted to be friends, part of her wanted more. Either way, they were the leaders of this team. And this was their moment to shine. And hopefully mend their friendship._

"_Yeah, no. I totally agree. I was literally just thinking the same thing," Finn excitedly replied._

"_Great minds…" Rachel interjects._

"_Where do you want to rehearse?"_

"_Well I was originally thinking here…"_

"_Santana! Quinn! Yip, yip, yip, yip, yip!" Sam calls out from his sleep, tossing and turning, his hand rubbing his nose._

"_But I don't think that's the best idea…"_

"_And all the other rooms are…uh…occupied…"_

"_Yeah," pausing for a second, Rachel comes up with the perfect rehearsal space. "Oh! We can go to the pool! It's in the basement next to the spa and open 24 hours!"_

"_There's a pool?" Finn questions, disappointed he didn't know sooner._

"_Yeah. Didn't you read the pamphlet I gave everyone about the hotel in class last week?"_

"_No," Finn grudges._

"_Well, your loss," Rachel smugly replies. _

_In the elevator on the way down to the pool, Finn and Rachel tried to make small talk. Finn was responsible to keeping an extra boom box with burnt CD's of all their instrumentals to cover for any mishaps. Or impromptu rehearsals, as the case may be._

"_So, what did you do today?" Rachel inquires awkwardly._

"_Oh, I just ate a quick lunch and walked around. Picked up some souvenirs."_

"_Did you have a good time?"_

"_I had a great time!" Finn elated with a large grin. "I love everything about this place."_

"_Me too," Rachel concurred. _

"_What did you and Quinn…talk about?" Finn asked genuinely confused how the two even had a good time together._

"_We just talked about where we were. So excited to be here. We went to this Asian restaurant Noodles for some yummy vegan food. Then we walked around and tried on clothes we can't afford at some boutiques."_

"_It sounds like you had a great time."_

"_We did."_

_The doors opened and Finn and Rachel walked to the pool, the peaceful reflection of water was a reminder of why they came down there. They rehearsed a few times, their voices echoing through the tiled room. At their forth run-though, the song finally got more intense. The vibe had changed. Walking closer to one another, they inched up close as the song ended. As the last note vibrated through their lungs, their necks craned to fill the space in-between, and they kissed. _

_It was gentle and sweet and familiar. But different, too. Both enjoyed the sweet taste. But the regret settled in faster than both were ready for; quickly pulling apart and taking a few steps back from one another._

_Their body language was sheepish as they both profusely apologized. "I'm sorry. I—I shouldn't have done that," Finn stammered._

"_No, I'm sorry too…" Rachel replied quickly back._

"_No, I mean, we're finally starting to rebuild our friendship and I crossed a line."_

"_No, I kissed you too. I'm sorry." Both were shifting the feet and staring at the floor as they mumbled. "Let just say it never happened…" Rachel mused._

"_Yeah…" Finn quietly concurred. "From the top?"_

"_Yeah," Rachel agreed as she walked over to her position; and Finn to his._

_Neither wanted to admit that they felt something when "the accident" happened. It was different than what either of them had ever felt in the past when they were that close. That difference was scary. Yet, at the same time, it was oddly recognizable at the same time. They sang the song a few times and went back to their rooms in silence. Rachel could hear Sam's snoring when Finn unlocked his door._

_

* * *

_

Their final evening in New York, the William McKinley Glee Club went out a nice, fancy dinner. When the club got out their wallets to help pay, Mr. Schuester refused their money. "Dinner tonight was paid for by your parents as part of the trip," Will explained.

The club smirked got up to leave. Finn and Rachel started to walk back to the hotel with daggers in their eyes.

"What is up with you two today? What did you guys like fuck or something?" Puck mused in an overly macho tone.

"No! Asshole!" Finn angrily replied.

"Well then what is up?"

"Nothing," Rachel sighed; annoyed and sick of being angry. "Finn and I just had an argument about something in the past and I'm sorry if it dampened your day," she said sincerely.

"Yeah," Finn agreed.

"You guys have been broken up for months, what on earth could you want to argue about that could make you act this weird all day," Mercedes questioned.

Finn hesitates to speak and before he even gets words out, Rachel quickly said, "Don't worry about it," trying to prevent the others from invading his privacy.

"Okay…" Mercedes dimwittingly mutters. Letting go of the topic faster than anticipated.

* * *

The party to end their trip was in full swing when Finn Hudson ducked out and headed to Will's room. When the door opened and a slightly inebriated, half-dressed Mr. Schue swung open the door, Finn's eyes widened. They popped out of the sockets when Finn caught a glimpse of Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell swirling around the large bed before Mr. Schue quickly slammed the door.

"Well, I was going to use the fact that I found out who the Chronic Lady is as my bait for this, but I don't this I need to now." Will deeply exhales as Finn continues. "Anyway, I need to go to an appointment tomorrow morning, so I will meet everyone at the airport."

"Finn, I can't allow that," Mr. Schue drunkenly protested.

"You have a married woman in your bed! I think we can work something out," Finn protested. Will's eyes shift from side to side as he tries to figure out how Finn got so smart. "You better get going before she comes to her senses," Finn mutters before heading back down the hall. Knowing he had cornered Mr. Schuester, a smug smile on his face as he leaves.

* * *

His second audition went even better than his first. Ethan Hawke, the director and Academy Award-nominated actor, was there. As well as some producers and Mr. Stewart. Finn sang "Jessie's Girl" for his music audition, unsure of how it went. But the applause was all Finn needed to hear. All the people in the room also appreciated his monologue and Finn was excited to hear what might happen next.

Finn ran into LaGuardia Airport trying to find the check-in for his airline. He was running late due to rubbernecking traffic because of a jackknifed tracker trailer. When he saw that the rest of the glee club was still getting their baggage weighed, Finn sighed with relief.

Once he was through security, Finn followed the others towards the gate.

"So how did it go," Rachel asked nonchalantly as she adjusted the strap of her carry on resting on her shoulder, moving it closer to her neck.

"They'll call and let me know," Finn sternly replied.

"Most people hear back from casting within an hour – tops – after having a callback audition," Rachel reasoned with resent as she walked over to the seats near the gate and put down her bags.

Finn went to the bathroom, trying not to let her words crawl under his skin. When his phone vibrated while he's washing his hands, Finn immediately jumped and splashed water on his jeans. Highly unflattering. But, he had to answer the phone.

Listening to the words Mr. Hawke was saying on the other end, Finn's smile grew as he nodded to every word. Realizing that when you're on the phone, people can't see you nod in agreement, Finn lets the man finish speaking before saying, "Yes, I will be there Mr. Hawke. Thank-you! Thank-you so much!"

There were some final words of goodbye to end the conversation as Finn exited the restroom; goofy grin spread across his face.

When Rachel saw Finn's gleeful smile and star-lit eyes, she knew he got the part. That New York was now his oyster. That Broadway, and Tony's, and marquees were a set part of his future. She used everything in her power to fight back crying.

* * *

When they arrived back in Lima, everyone had family waiting for them. So excited to hear about their trip. When Finn saw Carole, Burt, and Kurt anxiously waiting for him at arrivals, we knew they would be excited to hear his news.

"Oh, my God! You guys won!" Kurt cheers, running over to Mr. Schuester and Brittany who were carrying the trophy.

"Well, we only came in third," Lauren explains before walking over to her family.

"But, we still got an amazing trophy," Quinn muses close to Kurt, her sultry voice lingering.

Finn gives his mom a hug and she looks longingly at his face. He looks so grown up from the boy he used to be. "I'm so proud of you," she says with tears in her eyes.

"Mom!" Finn moans, embarrassed by his mother's encouraging adoration.

"Carole, let him be," Burt intervenes, as Kurt comes over to join his family.

"I made chicken cutlets, mashed potatoes, and corn to put on top…" Carole says, persuading her son who already intended on going home for dinner.

"_Mom!_" Finn moans a second time.

"Carole…" But repeats, cutting in again, to save Finn some face.

"So, we want to hear all about your trip," Kurt says as they start to walk out of the building.

"Yeah, and I have a lot I want you. Some really important stuff," Finn concurs as they hurry across the street; looking out for taxis.

* * *

Carole was in disbelief when her son was telling her about his unreal experience. She was sitting on the ottoman of the armchair, as Burt and Kurt were sitting on the couch. Finn was standing tall and proud as his family told them their amazing news. The already prepared dinner sat in pots and pans on the stove, cooling down from their original heat.

"So, let me get this straight," Kurt interjected. "You were asked to audition for a Broadway workshop by a major casting director and actually got the part?"

"I also met Ethan Hawke, he's the director," Finn added.

"Ethan Hawke? As in _'O' Captain, My Captain!'_?" Carole questioned.

"Uh...sure. He's the guy from _Training Day_. Anyway, rehearsals start in a week. They said they could get me housing in a student housing facility. And a tutor to help with my schoolwork. I'll be paid, working actor!" Finn was bursting with excitement so he explained the good news.

"I don't know Finn..." Carole's apprehension was reasonable. "It seems too good to be true..."

"Or too good to pass up," Finn plead. "Mom, this is the opportunity of a lifetime," Finn quieted, hoping for some sort of response.

Carole was looking conflicted. Burt noticed his wife's unsure nature and asked, "What are you thinking, Carole?"

"_I don't know!_" She groaned.

"C'mon, mom. Please? I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take care of myself." Finn had his puppy-dog frown on his face. Milking it for all its worth.

"Trust, me. I know..." Carole mused.

"Then _please_...let me go..." Finn begged.

Carole let out a heavy breath, deep from her chest, before speaking. "Finn, this isn't as cut and dry as you think. You're still a minor! And the few times you've been away from home were mainly due to summer camp!" Carole had to be rational while hearing the sensational news. "I trust you, but there are several factors to consider besides school and a place to sleep before I consent to this!"

Burt frowned in agreement as Carole explained the nature of this reality to her son.

Finn was feeling that the troops were attacking and he was quickly losing the battle. He had to bring in heavy artillery.

"What if Kurt came with me?" Finn questioned with a giddy grin.

"WHAT?" All three other members of the household exclaimed in unison.

"Well, when I was in New York I passed by that fashion school Kurt wants to go to—"

"FIT?" Kurt cut him off; extremely giddy.

"And I met one of the admissions people," Finn started to dig through his suitcase as he explained. "She said there are summer classes for High School students. See!" He finished as he shoved the brochures in Burt, Carole, and Kurt's faces.

Kurt's face glowed like a 5-year-old on Christmas morning as looked at the pamphlets.

Carole and Burt sighed as they looked at the elated faces of their two adolescent sons. **Damn It!**

**

* * *

**

When Rachel put her books away before lunch, she saw Carole Hummel and her son walk into Ms. Pillsbury-Howell's office. Finn was holding a file full of paperwork under his arm. The evil monster of jealousy started to build up inside and her whole body went tense.

Finn's meeting with Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell went surprisingly well. She said since it was so close to the end of the year that having tutors for the last few weeks would be fine. She said she would arrange with Finn's New York tutor on how Finn can take his finals and have them sent back to McKinley for his final grades of the school year.

Walking out of the office with his mom was when Finn finally realized that this was all really happening. That he was having a paid job as an actor. That he was getting out of Lima. That he had a future!

A future with potential and prosperity. A future with hope and promise. A future that didn't involve food service or working at Burt's Tire Shop (no offense...). Finn had a true future beyond being the stupid quarterback of the football team. And he could not have been more grateful.

* * *

Finn sat up on the back riser when Glee rehearsal started that afternoon. The others walked in happy and chatty; all admiring their trophy that was on display on the piano.

Then...Rachel walked in...

She looked so hurt. Finn hated seeing her like that. Even when she made out with Puck and they broke-up – it killed him to see her like that. But Rachel being so mad him over **this**? Finn still wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Mr. Schue started his lesson by walking in clapping; congratulating the students once again on their hard work. "But before we go any further, we have one more item to celebrate today..." Will trailed off, smiling at Finn.

"What?" Artie innocently asked.

"Our very own Finn Hudson will be moving to New York this summer."

"What?" Several students questioned with surprise.

"Finn why don't you tell them..." Will suggested.

"Well I met a casting director while at Nationals and he asked me to audition for this Broadway workshop and I got them the part." Finn was blushing when he was explaining to his friends what happened to him. "The show is directed by Ethan Hawke."

When the group heard that last bit, the loud gasps of surprise and excitement echoed around the room. The shit-eating grin on Finn's face couldn't go away no how hard he tried.

"When do you leave?" Mr. Schuester asked?

Finn took a big, lung-filling breath before continuing. "I leave Friday morning because rehearsals start right away. And the show is with Jesse St. James, but I promise to get him back for the eggs," Finn says with a smirk.

The student cheered at Finn's final comment and then Quinn asked, "But what about school?" with friendly concern.

"I will have a tutor in New York who will help me prepare for finals. The show is also helping me get student housing so I can live comfortably."

"That's fantastic, Frankenteen," Santana was even happy for him.

"Yeah," Finn humbly replied. "And Kurt will be taking classes at the Fashion Institute later in the summer, so it should be a really great time..." he quietly muses.

"Well since you will be losing some of your Finnocence this summer, I think it's only fitting that we cap it off kick ass bash Thursday night!" Puck chimes in.

"You guys have school on Friday," Will mentions.

"So?" The mowhawked boy responded.

"You know, ignorance is bliss with this situation..." Mr. Schue mused.

"Don't I know it!" Brittany concurred.

* * *

The party to celebrate Finn's departure was in full swing while at Brittany's house while her parents were out of town. Artie was even willing to give up one night of no-parents-near sex with Brittany to congratulate Finn.

Everyone was a little tipsy about an hour or so into the party and Finn, who didn't want to show up at the airport hungover, decided to only have one beer and call it a night. Even though Mercedes kindly offered to be the DD.

Seeing that Rachel had downed two pink-flavored wine coolers and a bottle of White Zin, Finn was nervous as to what antics needy-drunk-girl Rachel will be up to this evening.

Guzzling the last few sips in her wine bottle, she tossed the glass container on to the couch before sauntering over to Finn. "How could you do this to me?" Rachel loudly questions Finn, pointing at him and tripping over her own feet.

"Oh, no," Finn mumbles; shifting his eyes from side to side.

"**How?** How could you do this to _me?_" tears were starting to stream down from her face as Rachel interrogated Finn.

"I'm confused… Isn't Santana usually the crying hysterical drunk?" Mercedes muses to Kurt as they watch the scene that is about to erupt. All the Glee Kids taking notice.

"Rachel…you're not the only one who has dreams? Who wants to get out here? I was not passing up this opportunity," Finn tries to rationally explain to Rachel, but his own hurt emotions are coming though as well.

"But how could you _take __**my**__ dream?_ How could you do this to me? How could you hurt me like this? How could you _break my heart again?_ It's killing me! **How could you do this to me**?" Rachel's tears were uncontrollable as she raised her voice. She was crying her eyes out. Her body was shaking and her face was beat red. She was in a frenzied state.

Finn just wanted to calm her down. "Rachel…" he quietly murmured; his fingertips reaching for her shoulder.

"_GO AWAY!"_ she screamed, pulling away from his reach.

Finn stalked away, his head down, not wanting to ruin the party. Leaving early enough that he was able to walk home.

* * *

Finn woke the next morning – very early – lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, and the thrill of New York had been significantly soured from Rachel's words the previous evening. Burt loaded the card with Finn luggage as Kurt and Carole quickly finished breakfast. Finn paced around his room to make sure he had everything he needed. After his last once over, he saw his family waiting at the bottom of the staircase; smiles beaming on their faces.

Finn returned the sentiment with a crooked-grin and the all headed through the foyer, Finn leading them. When he opened the door to Rachel's arm, up with a fist for a knock, he's surprised to say the least.

"Hey," Finn greets her; his voice raspy and course.

"Hi," Rachel similes before continuing. "I work up early and made you some of my famous 'I'm Sorry' Sugar Cookies." She hands them to him in a Ziploc bag, her shoulder raise and her eyes shift from side to side as she apologizes. "I'm sorry that I kinda kicked you out of your own party. And really should bring some snacks on the plane."

"Its okay—" Finn gets out before Rachel cuts him off.

"But I'm not sorry for how I feel," she spats. "I shouldn't have gone off on you like that, but I'm still hurt for you doing this. How could you take this from me?" Rachel questions again.

Finn had never been surer of his choice as he was at this moment. "Because Rachel, you're not the only one with dreams. I'm sorry that this was an unfortunate twist in the epic story of Rachel Berry, but I'm allowed to try to make something of myself as well. I'm not going to give this up because you think this should have been you instead! This is probably my only chance to truly make something of myself! You know you will have other opportunities! I'm going. And I don't want your stupid cookies!"

Finn gripped his jacket tightly in his fist as he stomped across lawn and swung the car door open. Leaving Rachel at his doorstep.

"It's Rachel coming?" Carole questioned in that motherly way that irritated adolescents for no reason.

"No," Finn replied sharply.

"But doesn't Rachel want to say goodbye?" Carole was only making the situation worse.

"Rachel didn't come over to say goodbye," Finn explains, sarcasm in his voice. "Go, please," he begged to Burt.

The Hummel-Hudson family drove off, down the tree-lined street, as Rachel watched from the doorstep. It was funny to both Finn and Rachel how the people you care about the most can hurt you the easiest.

* * *

Rachel, like all good Broadway-Baby Darlings, subscribed to every major Broadway publication and website. She got daily updates for Telecharge in her e-mail and checked the theater reviews in the _Times_ and _New York Magazine _regularly. All of them reported the same thing. Finn Hudson was a revelation. Broadway's new up-and-coming sensation. Rave reviews for him, and his costars, and the whole show itself. It was named by several New York City guides as a "Must Do" for the summer. It pained her, but she couldn't look away.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi again! Thank-you so much for reading and the alerts on the story. BUT, please review! Any comment, good or bad, is great feedback. So, please let me know what you think. Criticism is welcome and any comment can help a writer improve. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone. I know that it has been forever since my last update, but I've been so busy. It's been crazy. This chapter is different since it's mostly a magazine article, therefore it's not as literary, but please let me know what you think. And should probably mention beforehand that I'm obsessed with Ethan Hawke and anything involving Ethan Hawke. It's not very long, but I hope you like it. :)

**Disclaimer:** I really wish some of the writers here also wrote for _Glee_.

Mr. and Mr. Berry appreciated their subscription to _New York magazine _even if it came to their Ohio address on Tuesday; as opposed to Monday like it would if they lived in the Metro Area. On an early evening during the second week of June, Rachel's Caucasian father walked in with the mail and read the feature article tags on the cover. "The Midwest Prince of Broadway" was printed on the top, citing page 46 as the location of the article.

Mr. Berry stood at the island of this kitchen, dying to know what this phrase was discussing. He immediately flipped to page and was taken aback by what he saw. Finn Hudson's tall, muscular frame was standing against the preserved concert posters of the John Varvatos store on The Bowery.

Quickly closing the thin weekly publication, Mr. Berry took a deep breath as he heard, "What's wrong?" from his concerned daughter.

"Um…uh…nothing," he lied as slowly turned around, trying to conceal the magazine.

Noticing her father's apprehension, Rachel instinctively ran up to the tiled countertop to snatch up whatever he was hiding before he got the chance. Grabbing the periodical, she flipped though wondering why he was hiding it until the familiar face screamed out at her.

"Rachel…" her father pleads, trying to get her attention, but it was already too late. Rachel was already stomping up the steps to her bedroom, slamming the door once she entered.

Reading the 2,000+ word story, her heart pounded through her chest. So unsure how to feel…

_We're in Love. His name is Finn Hudson. _

_**(Caption: Don't you just love the way he leans...)**_

_Finn Hudson, the drumming and singing powerhouse of the Ethan Hawke's new Broadway workshop, has several talking. Finn and his costars: UCLA Drama student Jesse St. James, British TV star James Buckley, and veteran stage actress Zoe Kazan, are making waves with their new musical. This 17-year-old Ohio transplant is one of the things we love about summer 2011. Maybe you agree?_

_Meeting us at Cafe Habana at 1:00pm, the lunch rush starts to pick up as Finn rushes in, looking slightly flustered, as I wave for him to join me. He's 15 minutes late and looks regrettable about his tardiness. I hit play on my tape recorder as he rushes up to our booth. My pen and pad ready._

_"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry I'm late," Hudson profusely apologizes. "I got a little lost...and then I made a wrong turn...and I had to find my back with Google Maps on my phone...and…I'm sorry. I've only been downtown a few times and the streets aren't numbered down here." his sad puppy-dog face makes it impossible for me not to forgive him._

_Staring up at him, as he plays with the hem of his sweatshirt - blue and green stripes paired with a faded pair of jeans and old-school Adidas - he seems to be looking at me for permission to sit. And with this simple exchange, I find myself regressing back to my 17-year-old self as well. "Its fine," I assure him. "Take a seat."_

_His muscular 6'3" frame collapses as he slides into the booth and picks up the menu to read. He looks up at me after a few seconds. "Should I start talking?" He asks awkwardly as the waitress arrives._

_Finn orders an avocado burrito, an era of grilled corn, "and one of those fancy cokes in the glass bottle."_

_I smirk. Then I order a just cup of coffee and Finn frowns. "You're not eating?" He asks disappointed and it's obvious that I made him feel uncomfortable. _

_He looks down into his lap with the sad-puppy-face again I say, "It's okay. I'm just not that hungry. I ate a late breakfast."_

_"Okay..." he replies skeptical and the interview starts._

_"So, you moved to New York City to be in a Broadway play. How has the transition been?"_

_"Good. I've only been here for a few weeks, but I've had some fun so far. My brother is taking fancy fashion classes at FIT, so he'll be here in few a weeks. Well, step-brother. We're the same age."_

_"Is he..."_

_"Black?" Finn interjects._

_"I was going to say gay..."_

_"It's not my place to discuss my brother's sexuality. But he is proud of his sexuality," Finn says politely and I think I should move on a bit._

_"So, you've been getting rave reviews, how does that feel?"_

_Finn's cheeks blush before he starts talking. "Yeah, it nice," pausing before continuing, he sifts a little in his seat and says, "I mean it's great, but is also a little overwhelming. I'm so new to all of this. The only other 'acting' I've done before this was playing Brad in a school production of_ _Rocky Horror which I had never seen before I was told that I was playing Brad by my teacher. Oh, and we didn't even get to perform it in front of an audience." _

_"But I thought you were discovered at a performance at Carnegie Hall?"_

"_Yeah, but that was for Glee Club, so it wasn't really acting. And now, sometimes, I think it should have happened to someone else than me. Someone more deserving. More talented."_

"_You don't think you're talented?"_

"_Well, that's a decision of others. I mean, I guess. But, I still don't think this should be me."_

"_Why?" _

_Finn shrugs and is quiet for a while before speaking. "Because there are people who have waited and worked their whole lives for what happened to me. I'm glad for what happened. And I know that I will work hard to put out the best show for the audience, but I do feel that I got lucky. And I'm not sure how to feel about that."_

_I nod trying to understand what Finn is feeling. Our food is brought to the table, and Finn unzips his sweatshirt, unveiling his 'William McKinley Football' t-shirt._

_Mid-bite I ask him, "What position do you play?" gesturing to his gray shirt._

_"Huh?" He replies. He looks down at his chest with a mouth full of food and politely swallows before answering. "I'm the quarterback," Finn says with a cocky grin._

_"Of course you're the quarterback. Are you any good?"_

_"We've gotten better. We used to really suck. We even lost a game to a school for the deaf. But then we got a new coach and she really whipped us into shape."_

_"She?" I ask making sure I understood him correctly. _

_"She. The Beiste!" Finn says with a raised eyebrow._

_"Did you win anything?" _

_"We won the Division championship. I was MVP."_

_"I'm not surprised. You seem like a leader. And a heartbreaker. Are you?"_

_"I try to be a leader as often as I can," Finn says with a twinkle in his eye._

_"I meant are you a heartbreaker?"_

_He becomes more serious and looks down at his food. "I have broken someone's heart," he says quietly, nodding his head as he speaks._

_"Have you ever had your heart broken?"_

_"More times then I'd like to admit" he says with a lopsided grin._

_"Are you a virgin?" I ask before I realize the invasion of privacy, caught up in the conversation._

_His eyes widen, but he answers. "No. Not technically." _

_"Not technically…?"_

_"My one and only sexual experience was one of the worst nights of my life. I was with someone I didn't care about. Someone I don't even like that much. And I regret it. I regret it because I was supposed to be sharing one of the most intimate moments of my life and I didn't feel anything. It didn't mean anything. I would do anything to have a second chance at that. Sex should be an important, significant thing and wanted it to be that for me. And it wasn't."_

_"Maybe you'll have that chance with one of the heartbreaking girls…"_

_"One can hope," Finn says with that same half-smile, his deep dimples showing._

_"Were you always the big man on campus? The guy on top?"_

_"Uh, kinda. I guess. I don't know. I've always been decent at sports. Me and my friend Puck always got by okay. But everyone gets picked on. I'm in my school Glee Club, and that's not exactly cool. And I've never been as well off as some kids..."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, my dad passed away when we were fighting Iraq...the first time...so for most of my life it's just been me and my mom. So...we kinda needed to make ends meet. It's weird, now that she's remarried; we live in this big house. I even have a bed I can sleep comfortably in. And now we have more money, and it feels like people know that about me." His eyes shift as he finishes. "It's not like my step dad is loaded or anything. It's just different than it was before."_

_Finn devours his meal as I continue with my questions."So what do you think of your costars?"_

_"They are all really great people."_

_"Zoe is a bit an indie film darling and has a Theater Degree from Yale; and James is on a hit TV show in Britain, besides his vast theater background. Is that intimidating?"_

_"Oh, absolutely, at first," he says. "But everyone is so welcoming. It's nice and we all hang out a lot together."_

_"How did you get the part?" _

_"Well, I knew Jesse a little. He used to date a good friend of mine. He brought the casting director to Nationals and he saw me perform and thought I would be good for the part."_

_"Nationals?"_

_The National Glee Club Competition. That was the concert at Carnegie Hall."_

_"Ah," I say understanding more of his discovery. "Are you friends with the cast? Who are you closest too?" _

_"I'm really close with Zoë [who plays his love interest]. We have some really intimate moments in the show and she's very professional. And we have a real friendship and I hope that's noticeable in the show. James and I are bros. We chill sometimes. And _The Inbetweeners _might be the best show ever!" He says with a goofy grin._

_"Have you researched your costars?" _

_"Yeah, I did a little. I found some clips of _The Inbetweeners _on You Tube and was immediately hooked. I watched a lot of Ethan's stuff too. He's outstanding. And Zoe, she's such an understated actress."_

_"Zoe is several years older than you, does that make the dynamic different?"_

_"No .Not really. We work and we get along, but it's not about age. We're doing a job and having a fun time doing so. But her being older doesn't make the kissing scenes any less awkward. But the kissing scenes are fun…"_

_"Do you spend time with your cast when you're not working on the play…eight shows a week?"_

_Finn smiles. "We do spend time together. Ethan's brought his kids to rehearsals a few times and I got to play catch with his son. That was really nice time. They are adorable. Ethan is good friends with the guy who directed _Dazed and Confused_ and _School of Rock_, and he came to our show the other night."_

_"Richard Linklater?"_

_"Yeah, he was awesome. Really interesting and really cool. And he seemed to like me, which was cool. It would be cool to do something he was a part of. He also directed that movie that Zoe did with Zac Efron. As far as the cast hanging out together, we've all gone down to Rockaway Beach together. You know, like from that Ramones song. Did you know that's, like, a real place?" _

_"Yeah, I did…"_

_"And there's a really nice beach there, too. It's so cool that to know that the ocean is, like, right by the city."_

_"Well…that is how the Explores found it..."_

_He looks down at his food with that sad-puppy-face again and I feel bad for the minor insult. I try to get back to the topic at hand, "You are so new to Broadway, does that make it harder?"_

_"I think it might make it easier. I'm so new to it, that I know that I'm not really understanding how big this all is. It hasn't really hit me yet. I don't think it will hit till, like, 10 years from now."_

_"Have you gotten to see some shows?"_

_"Yes. Lots. I was able to go nearly every night when we were in rehearsals."_

_"What have been some of your favorite shows?"_

_"Well…Rock of Ages was one of the funniest things I have ever seen. If they make a movie of that, I want to be in it! I also got to go to the last performance of American Idiot with the guy from Green Day. That was amazing. I really loved that show…"_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, it's relatable. It about trying to change what you're destined for. But then maybe that destiny is the right thing. It's about how you handle obstacles and the future options open to someone around my age. I could relate to those characters. Even though I already knew the songs and thought they were very different at first." _

_"So, do you feel you're getting a proper Broadway education?"_

_"I do. But in a lot of ways, I got one before all this. But I have been enjoying seeing the show. Especially since I usually go with the rest of the cast. We even got to go back stage after a lot of the shows which was great. Everyone would get excited to know that I was from Ohio and never done this before. It was kinda creepy."_

_I can't help but smile at the naïveté of that remark. "Have you met any famous people?"_

_"Yeah, a few. I met Zach Efron at an event Zoe took me to. My brother and some of my friends freaked out over that. I also met the cast of How I Met Your Mother through Zoe. They all seem fascinated by the fact that I played the drums. And the way that I talked. And the fact that my school is called William McKinley High. Especially the guy from Forgetting Sarah Marshall. It was weird."_

_This remark causes more smiling on my part. _

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks._

_Startled, I reply, "You're just...cute..." realizing later that I editorlizing my own article. But haven't I been doing that the while time?_

_He blushes once again and gets quiet. "So, I guess the final question is...have you been enjoying your time in New York?"_

_A wide, dimpled grin plays across his face and says, "This has been one of the best times of my life. This whole year so far has been really intense. Some of the most wonderful things and some of the hardest things I have ever had to deal with have happened over the past few months. I guess it's supposed to be that way, when you're getting older. But, this city...the energy... there's nothing like it. At least not that I've experienced in Lima. It makes me excited, but it also makes me feel ashamed. There really is a part of me that feels like I don't deserve this. I'm not sure I do."_

_I silently disagree to myself as Finn looks at his watch and noticing that it's time to head out. He rises from the booth, and his intimidating body expands to full size again. He shakes my hand, says goodbye and turns to leave. But, after a few paces he turns around and comes back to the table. "I'm sorry…how do I get back to the uptown subway?" Finn sheepishly asks._

**A/N: **Hello once again. What did you think? Good? Bad? Want to read more? Please, please let me know. This was a short chapter, but I wanted it to feel like it was from Rachel's point-of-view, and that some of Finn's plot was still article was a little more _GQ_ than _New York magazine_ in style, but still hope you enjoyed it. Also, all the actors I mentioned are real (besides Jesse, obviously). Zoe Kazan was in _Me and Orson Wells_ with Zac Efron (which really was directed by Richard Linklater, who is close friends with Ethan Hawke) and James Buckley is on a British TV show called _The Inbetweeners _that I love and was in _Le Miserableas_ a child. Please let me know if I should continue. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hi. Sorry it took me **so** long to update, but I have been crazy busy and this story had to go on the back burner for a while. Just a heads up…this chapter I am incorporating some fictional characters with the characters based off real actors. It will make sense when you're reading. I really hope you like it because I really like this chapter. Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer:** I really wish some of the writers here also wrote for _Glee_. The original characters are mine.

* * *

It was April 24 and Finn Hudson had only been in New York for two days. And already he felt in over his head. Was this a complete mistake? Staggering down the row at the ornate theater, Finn felt cramped as he sat down next to James, Jesse, and the rest of their cast.

The past 72 hours had been whirl wind. Finn arrived in New York midday and his phone was already buzzing with his mother making sure he _"was okay."_ Finn was picked up by Margie, Mr. Stewart's assistant whom he met at the casting call. They escorted him to the student housing complex he would be staying in on the Upper West Side. The neighborhood seemed nice enough and there were restaurants and grocery stores nearby.

Now, he was seeing his first, official Broadway show. Ever.

Finn's breaths were deep and long as he took in the grandeur of the theater. And, supposedly, this was one of the smaller ones. He was overwhelmed and the massive amount of thoughts that were screaming in his head were making him dizzy.

It was the last, official performance of the Broadway Production of Green Day's _American Idiot_. His cast, as well as several theater buffs and Broadway performers, were invited to the bittersweet event. The producers, writers, musicians, and choreographers of his show were constantly discussing how theater was doing poorly. That even shows with ensemble actors who are dating tabloid darlings are still closing quickly. It was making the young stars of Finn's small production nervous, but Ethan, with his soft-spoken, manner was constantly reassuring that they were the best actors for his small show. And that they were making something special. The read through of the dialogue went well on Saturday, and the music run through this morning was successful as well. Finn was constantly trying to remind himself of those moments when the internal freak outs started to occur.

Finn blocked out his costars banter and relaxed to enjoy the performance as he heard an annoyed voice quietly murmur, "Great, I'm stuck behind the tallest person in the theater at the show's final performance! That would only happen to me. I thought orchestra seats were _all_ supposed to be good. That's the whole point!"

Finn turned around and saw that the stunning young lady was just ranting to her friend beside her. She obviously didn't know he overheard her; and she didn't see him turnaround and see her disappointed, yet totally adorable face.

Hoping to quickly raise this girl's spirits, Finn turned to James Buckley on his right and says, "Dude, switch seats with me."

"What? Why?" James and his dreamy British accent reply back.

"Because the chick sitting behind me can't see because I'm too tall and I feel bad, so please switch seats with me," Finn explains.

James turns and sees the cute, tiny young lady behind Finn. James silently stands and switches seats with Finn. The young ladies sitting behind watch the quick change and cannot believe the sight. Were there actually two, **real **gentlemen in this audience?

"Can **you** see?" Finn asks the new person who is now sitting behind him; whom is the taller friend to the petite girl.

"Yes, I can perfectly fine," the taller, just as beautiful companion replied.

"Wait—" the small brunette with olive skin interjected. "Did you just move your seat so I could see better?"

"Well, yeah. I know I'm kinda a big guy and I don't want your experience to be ruined because you couldn't see, and I knew James here," grabbing his shoulder, "was a decent enough guy to switch with me. I'm glad you can see better now."

A blush started to peek on her cheeks and a smile grew on her face. "Well, thank-you. That was literally one of the nicest thing anyone has ever for me," her voice sugary sweet as she talks.

Finn nods. "You're welcome."

"So, what's your names, ladies?" James flirted with his charming accent; excited to start a conversation with two beautiful peers.

"Well, I'm Sarah," the taller girl behind Finn replied back. "And this is my friend Maya," she said introducing her companion for the evening.

"Oh, hi. I'm James Buckley. This is my costar, Finn Hudson. We are doing that new play directed by Ethan Hawke," James explained; introducing himself and Finn.

"Oh, I heard about that," Maya chimes in. "That show is already getting a lot of buzz and didn't rehearsals just start?"

"Yeah…it's pretty cool…" Finn said slowly, looking at Maya.

"We should all get drinks afterwards," James suggests.

"That's a great idea," Sarah winks at James. Maya has not taken her eyes off Finn as the flirtatious banter of their friends carries on.

"Perfect," James says with a sly smirk.

Jessie St. James sitting on the left side of Zoe –who is sitting next to James – watches in disgust as this conversation carries on. _How is it that Hudson manages to get a date with a Broadway Baby Darling who's already starred in several shows on his third day in New York?_

The lights go dim as the announcer requests that the audience, "Turns off all cellular devices. No photography is allowed to be taken during the performance." He finishes by informing the filled theater that, "The role of St. Jimmy will be performed by Billie Joel Armstrong." The audience cheers loudly as the house lights dim to dark.

* * *

The jealousy that was eating away at Rachel was like a parasite that even a specialist could not get rid of. As much as she tried to get over it, something would happen that would cause her to repress back to her anger. One such example would be Santana making a bitchy comment on Rachel's My Space page every time she posted a new song that she had written. Most of the comments now were about how My Space was "So 2006." (Which always made Rachel wonder why Santana was even commenting in the first place…) Granted, Rachel did have to admit that "Unconventional Upbringing", a song about her unconventional upbringing with her two gay dads, was probably not her best work.

Anyway, Rachel hated the fact that Finn was getting to experience every one of her dreams. Starring in a Broadway Show. Getting rave reviews. Networking with producers, casting directors, and songwriters. Meeting famous people. Go behind the scenes at major productions. All of these things Rachel hoped and dreamed to experience… and they were happening to Finn first. She knew there was still a likelihood that they would happen to her too. Eventually she was too stubborn for it not to. But either way, the envy built up inside of her was fueling her every move. And the summer just seemed to get longer and longer as she read about all that Finn was accomplishing. And the angle that Finn was Midwest kid with a humble background raised by only his mother only made the stories more heart wrenching. Apparently, the ladies who lunch found his story more than amusing and sent the word out to their friends that Finn's show was not to be missed. Pouring money into the production and causing sold out audiences every night till the limited engagement ends.

It was literally killing her. And at this point, she had no idea what to do.

* * *

Finn, James, and the rest of cast of play walked out of their row at the end of the exhilarating play. The two girls sitting behind them waved and get their attention. Jesse follows them, but immeadiately realizes that he's not wanted.

"Hey," says Sarah as she gets James and Finn's attention.

"Hi," James flirtatiously says back.

"So, we were wondering if you two would like to go backstage. I know a few of the performers," Maya explains, stroking Finn's forearm.

Standing upright, Finn and James can see how beautiful the girls are. They were well-dressed and sophisticated.

"We'd like that," Finn replies, glossy-eyed.

"Later, Jesse," James remarked to the curly-haired boy; as the four walked off, leaving Jesse in the dust.

* * *

Waiting till after the autographs were done, Maya spoke to the doorman and lead Finn, James, and Sarah through the stage door. They headed down the narrow back halls in twos; Finn beside Maya, James beside Sarah.

Finn in all his dufus curiosity asks to Maya, "How did you do that?" leaning towards her with his whole torso, trying to be quiet, as he spoke to her small frame.

"Oh, well I know a few members of the ensemble. And the girl who played Jenny."

"How?"

"Well, I was in a lot of shows as a child. I don't do as many now, since I want to focus on enjoying my high school days, but I've worked a lot."

"So, hold on, you've done Broadway plays?"

"Yeah. Mostly small parts as kids in ensembles and understudies, but I've made some close friends."

"How did you get started doing that?" _There were kids in Broadway shows? I always thought they were just little people. Like, how, you know, boys had to be girls in Shakespeare plays_.

"Well, I was one of the daughters in _Fiddler_; I was Young Cosette in _Le Miz_, and one of the daughters in _Ragtime_. None of the roles were that big," Maya modestly explained.

"Well…as a former child actor in _Le Miz_ myself," James swaggers, pressing his right hand against his chest and wrapping his left arm around Sarah. "West End," he says facing his companion, "I know how you feel. Being a young professional actor. There's nothing like it."

The ego and British accent laced in the words coming from James mouth only left the other three young people awkwardly starring at him. Therefore James tries to sheepishly recover saying, "You know, I can relate," while continuing to follow Maya.

"I also just finished a run of a small workshop, similar to the one you and James are doing, with all this music by Duncan Sheik," Maya added to her pedigree.

"Who?"

"He sang that 'Barely Breathing' song."

"Oh, yeah, I know what you're talking about." Finn had no idea what Maya was talking about.

"Yeah, well, he wrote all this music for this show based off this play that was banned for like 100 years. And I've done a few workshops of the show over the past few years. And like I said, I just finished one run this past spring. "Maya got quiet as they got closer to their destination.

"Hey Maya," a slightly older boy, with an annoyingly trendy haircut, greeted the group.

"Hey!" she replied back, giving him a friendly hug. "This is James and Finn. They are starring in the new workshop with Ethan Hawke," Maya explained, introducing them. Finn and James politely nodded at the douche-looking actor as Maya continued. "We were hoping to get in to meet the cast if possible. _Maybe even Billie-Joel?"_ she asked persuasively.

"I don't see that being a problem," the ensemble actor replied as he led them back to where the rest of the cast is. Finn's height makes it easy for him to spot the lead singer of Green Day right away, as well of the rest of the leads in the cast.

"Who was that guy?" Finn asks Maya as they slowly walk up to the rest of the actors.

"Honestly, I don't remember his name," Maya whispers, leaning into Finn's large frame. "He's a friend of an actor I worked with on that workshop, but I don't remember his name. But remember, Broadway is a close-knit community, and you never know when a friend of a friend could turn out to be your ticket into the next big show. Even if it's just a small, bit part. Or worse… dinner theater."

Grinning at her quip, Finn knew he should be writing down the cryptic advise that Maya was sparsely administering, but he was too caught up in meeting the famous people, and randomly winding up with hot date, on his third night in New York, to think beyond that at the moment.

After shaking hands with the actors who had smaller parts, Finn, Maya, Sarah, and James finally made it over to the lead characters. Each actor was very gracious and respectful to the young fans. Finn, being new to this whole scene (and not really caring if he acted like the Lima Loser that he was) politely asked for their autographs on his _Playbill_.

When he got to Billie Joel Armstrong, the rock star asked, "Who should I make it out to?" before beginning to write.

"Rachel," Finn replied.

* * *

After a little while of mingling and explaining who he was (_would he ever get used to saying the same story over and over again?_) Maya sweetly suggested to the group, "You guys wanna get out of here and get some pizza?"  
The suggestion convinced Finn that Maya might be the girl of his dreams. She could, like, read his mind...

"That sounds perfect," Finn replied flashing his dimpled half-grin. He knew girls loved it. He wasn't that oblivious.

They all walked a few blocks south on 8th till they found a little pizzeria with $1 slices. Deciding to splurge on the $3.75 baked ziti slice (_because the pasta was, like, on top of the pizza),_ Finn and Maya took seat near the window since Sarah and James were getting cozy at their own table against the wall. Finn picked up the tap for Maya's slice as well. He wanted to show that he knew how to treat a big city girl. He's suffered through enough episodes of _Gossip Girl_ with Quinn to know how to do that.

"So, how long have you been in New York?" Maya asked.

"You're the 5th person to ask me that. 2 days," Finn replied.

"Sorry. I was just curious..." Maya looked down at her pizza and Finn felt a pang of guilt.

"It's no big deal." Finn tried to recover because he didn't want her to think he was an ass, but it might already be too late.

The two finished their pizza and quietly discussed their lives. Maya explained that she was finishing up her Junior year of high school just like Finn. She was from an upper-middle-class suburb in New Jersey and played on her volleyball team.

Maya also explained that even though she had been acting since she was as child, her parents weren't all McCauley-Culkin-Family-like, and they still kept her with a somewhat normal childhood. She wasn't allowed to use the money she had earned till she was 18. (But on rare occasions, she was allowed to get a stipend for safety reasons and educational activities.) She even worked part time job at a fancy dress shop, "where bratty 13-year-olds whines over dresses for their Bat Mitzvahs."

"It cool that you haven't, ya know, let this get to your head," Finn politely mused.

"Well… I have a little," Maya admitted. Gesturing over Sarah and James, she commented that, "It looks like they've gotten cozy."

"Humm..." Finn says with an amused grin.

"It's getting late. I should probably be getting home. Do you want a ride back to your apartment?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, that would be great!"

Maya walked up to Sarah and told her they were heading out. "Okay, I'm gonna stay here with James for a little while longer," Sarah replied. "I'll get back downtown without a problem." Confidant Sarah was completely content having this conversation in front of James.

"Be careful…" Maya snaked.

"You too…" Sarah snaked right back, causing Maya to hit her lightly with her clutch.

"We're out," she says taking Finn's arm and walking out of the pizza place.

"Will she get home okay?" Finn asked as they headed back toward the theater.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's an undergrad at NYU and has her own little apartment near The Village. And she has a thing for British accents."

Finn smiled. "Should we get a taxi?" Finn asked once they arrived at the corner to turn towards the theater.

"Well...I kinda..."

"Are you ready to go home, Ms. Ratarti" The driver standing next to the town car asked; cutting Maya off.

"Have a car..." she finishes facing Finn. Turning slightly to address the driver, Maya explains that, "We are also taking my friend Finn home." The two slide into the car as the driver holds open the door. Finn can't wash the astonished look from his face. "I told you it's gone to my head a little..." Maya muses again.

* * *

The busy streets of Manhattan still had life, but had quieted down with the late hour. The two leisurely leaned back in the large leather seats, watching the city fly by. Looking out the window of Maya's car, Finn was finally starting to feel like less of a stranger in this exotic island.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Finn wanted to get this question out the way before it became a problem.

"No, we just broke up a few weeks ago. We had been together for a long time, so it's a little weird being single, but it was for the best. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. We broke up before Christmas…

"So you didn't have to get her a gift—" Maya interrupted.

"I still gave her a gift." Finn snapped right back. "And even though I miss her, now that I'm here, I know that it was for the best too. I know how you feel," Finn explained.

"Yeah, its like, I haven't experienced high school as a single adolescent in such a long time, that it's almost, like, nice to have this new look on life without a boyfriend," Maya added.

The car headed uptown towards his apartment and Finn had to ask Maya "Are you going to be around this summer?"

The petite brunette couldn't help but blush with embarrassment. "I'll be working at Stagedoor Manor this summer," she admitted.

Finn looked at her perplexed. "What's that?" Finn naively asked

Maya's smile widened. "It's a performing arts camp in the Catskills. I've been going there since I was in middle school."

"Oh..."

"Its more embarrassing than it seems. And this will be my last summer there so I _guess _I'm a little excited about it."

Finn smirked as the car started to slow down. As they came to a full stop, a disappointed Finn looked out the window and said, "Oh, this is me."

"Oh, well, I guess I should walk you to your door," Maya suggested with a mischievous grin.

"I would like that," Finn smirked back.

Once on the landing of his front stoop of stairs, Finn gently rubbed Maya's arms up and down looking for the words to say goodbye. He didn't want this moment to end. It had been to long since he had felt this way about a girl and he didn't it to go to some camp for the summer.

"Will I be able to see you again?" Finn asked with so much hope.

"Well, I will be around the city a little before I go, but I really need to focus on my finals," Maya explained trying to be hopeful, but she saw the disappointment rush over Finn's face. "Well, when are you going back to Ohio?" She asked. Maybe there was hope.

"August 21," Finn already knew the date that he had to go back to reality (and being pounded at football practice) by heart.

"Well I'll be back by then, so well have time to meet up. I promise." Maya's smile full of hope gives Finn hope too. The space between them started to get smaller and they kissed. A perfect first kiss. It had been a very long time since Finn had a first kiss; he forgot the amazing energy that came along with that.

Pulling back, Finn simply smiled in response.

"Goodnight, Finn," Maya said seductively as she turned and walked down the 8 steps.

"Goodnight, Maya. Get home safe."

"I will. And I will try to give you a ring next week. I might be in the City on the weekend."

"I would like that."

"Good." Maya entered her car and Finn watched it speed down the deserted street with goofy grin on his face.

* * *

Finn was able to meet up with Maya for a wonderful rainy afternoon the following weekend in downtown Manhattan where they walked around and got to know each other. They picked up some food at a deli and ate in Washington Square Park. And after a few weeks of life in Manhattan, Finn was finally feeling at home in the big city. Because there were so many types of people, Finn felt like he didn't stick out as much. Even though Finn was popular in Lima, he never really felt like he fit in. That's probably why he loved Glee so much, because everyone was a misfit, just like him.

A major contribution to Finn's adjustment to New York City life was his costars. They were all so welcoming knowing that Finn was so new to life on the stage. They were encouraging and respectful and even stopped making fun of him when Finn didn't understand 60 percent of the references they made to popular culture or the large words they said.

Of course there was one exception to all this lovely camaraderie…Jesse St. James.

For the most part, Finn and Jesse kept their distance. Neither could do anything about the fact that they disliked their costar, mainly due to the fact that they were not the ones casting the play, but that didn't mean that they had to get along. It was noticeable to everyone that Finn and Jesse were not the best of buddies, and that Finn and Jesse did have a past, but unfortunate for Jesse…most tended to like Finn a little better. Jesse had a stuck up attitude. He always kinda did. And even though Zoe and James' acting credentials blew Jesse's out of the water, he still was a little snotty.

Jesse did occasionally partake in the group activities with the other members of the cast. Not all the time, but he usually came along when they were all going to a show. And on a rare occasion Jesse would come out to eat with the cast. Which lead to brunch the Sunday morning before their opening night.

Since this was a workshop, and the run of shows was small, the first preview/press night was also being considered their opening night; and the whole cast was excited. They had been rehearsing so hard and they knew this was something different and special. So, Zoe and her den-mother-like ways decided that their small cast eat a lovely brunch together. They were all going to meet at her apartment on the Upper East Side and walk to a place she loved nearby.

When Jesse St. James showed up to Zoe Kazan's Carrie-Bradshaw-like abode and was buzzed up, he was met with a strange surprise. His cast mates were already making breakfast.

"I thought we were going to that place around the corner you were raving about?" Jesse asked perplexed.

"Yeah… we were gonna go out," Zoe starts to explain, "But then I realized I had just pulled a major Whole Foods-slash-Gristedes run and Finn, James, and I thought we should just eat here."

"Oh, cool," Jesse replied with an agreeable frown, until he saw Finn. Finn cracking eggs. Finn cracking eggs with his freakishly large Frankenteen hands. Uh-oh…

Jesse pored himself a glass of juice and took a seat at Zoe's kitchen table; watching the other three prepare food as he tried to stay out of the way.

"Finn, you making some eggs?" James Buckley asked with his cute British accent as the fried some bacon.

"Yeah, you want some?" Finn replied.

"Yes. Over-easy please."

"No problem. I love eggs."

"Me too."

"You know who doesn't like eggs?" Finn asked James poignantly.

"Who?" James replies innocently.

"Vegans. Vegans don't."

"Well, that makes sense, Finn. They don't eat anything that comes from animals." Zoe interjected, cutting some fruit on the counter perpendicular to Finn.

"Yeah, I know. A good friend of mine is a vegan. Rachel. Jesse knows her as well," Finn nonchalantly explained as he rolled an egg under the palm on his hand on the counter. "Right Jesse, you know Rachel?"

"Yes, I know Rachel," Jesse agreed, finally joining the conversation. "And I know you're not cleaver enough for this…" Jesse was trying to dismay Finn from whatever he was doing.

"Not cleaver enough for what?" It clearly wasn't working. Finn still rolling that egg under his palm.

"You don't want to do this Finn…" Jesse warned.

"Okay, now you're just acting strange," Finn remarked.

"Dude, watch out!" James intervened, trying to put some toast on the table. And just as James turned around – standing behind Jesse's chair —he collided into Finn who was turning in the opposite direction, raw egg in hand.

When the shell cracked and egg oozed into Jesse's perfect wavy locks, he knew he deserved it. And considering that Finn did have some dirt on Jesse, one egg to the head wasn't as bad as the other possible acts of revenge that Finn could have performed. And as the gang laughed at his misfortune, Jesse wasn't sure this was the end of Finn's antics to avenge his deceit of New Directions. But, Jesse did see Finn in a new light. A more mature light. Which lead Jesse to believe he got what he deserved and both gentlemen could move on. Jesse knew they would never be friends, but now, they could unbiasedly respect each other's talent. As well as their unity as a group for their play.

"Oh, Jesse," Zoe said, calming down her hysterics with a large grin. "You really should wash that out."

The whole group burst out in another fit of laughter after their hostess's adorable comment.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi Everyone. So, what do you think of Maya? Can you figure out the muse behind her…? I'm hope you liked this chapter because I'm proud of it. Whether you liked it or not, please review and let me know what you thought. Good or bad. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
